Zbrodnia to niesłychana, pani zabija pana
Odcinek 98 Zbrodnia to niesłychana, pani zabija pana - dziewięćdziesiąty ósmy odcinek serialu Ranczo, po raz pierwszy wyemitowany 13 kwietnia 2014r. w TVP1. Opis thumb|300 px|Zwiastun odcinka Stęskniony Senator czeka, ukryty w przydrożnym lesie, na powracającą z Nowego Jorku Monikę. Gdy widzi zbliżający się jej samochód, wychodzi na drogę i wręcza kobiecie bukiet róż. Dalej osobnymi samochodami udają się do Wilkowyj, gdzie zauważa ich Lodzia. Wymiana gestów między Moniką i Koziołem nie pozwala mieć złudzeń co do charakteru łączącej ich relacji. Przy okazji Lodzi udaje się podsłuchać, że para umówiła się na popołudnie. 200px|thumb W domu u Hadziuków kawalerskie życie gospodarza i jego współlokatora – Solejuka kwitnie w najlepsze. Tę idyllę przerywa nagłe wtargnięcie Więcławskiej, która przyszła oddać pożyczony szybkowar. Hadziuk usiłuje odebrać przedmiot z rąk kobiety przy samym wejściu, jednak ta bezceremonialnie pcha się do środka. Gdy widzi, do jakiego stanu mężczyźni doprowadzili wychuchane mieszkanie, niezwłocznie biegnie zawiadomić o tym Celinę. Ten ruch zawczasu przewiduje Hadziuk, który w panice usiłuje wraz z Solejukiem ogarnąć pobojowisko. Widząc jednak bezskuteczność swoich wysiłków, w przerażeniu poleca duszę Bogu. Tymczasem Celina bez namysłu bierze w rękę siekierę i wraz z Solejukową zmierza do własnego domu. Na miejscu zastają istną stajnię Augiasza, ale po mężach nie ma śladu. W czasie, gdy Lodzia dokonuje odkrycia romansu Kozioła i agentki, Czerepach w drodze do apteki jest świadkiem, potajemnego spotkania Haliny z Magistrem w aptece. Czas trwania spotkania i zachowanie senatorowej po wyjściu jednoznacznie pozwala zgadnąć, co przed chwilą musiało zajść. Monika przyjeżdża do dworku z niesłychanymi nowinami – niemal wszystkie obrazy zostały sprzedane i to za niebagatelne kwoty. Kiedy Lucy już cieszy się, ze wraz z mężem będą mogli wyjechać wreszcie na jakieś zagraniczne wakacje, Monika studzi te zapały. Skoro wszystkie obrazy zostały sprzedane, a niebawem w Warszawie ma się odbyć kolejna wystawa, to znaczy, że Kusy teraz musi się brać natychmiast do roboty i namalować nowe. Lodzia postanawia wszcząć własne śledztwo w sprawie związku Moniki i Senatora. Przyjeżdża na rowerze niby to przypadkiem do dworku i czeka na moment, gdy Monika uda się na umówione spotkanie. Gdy agentka zbiera się do wyjścia, Lodzia także wychodzi i śledzi jej samochód aż do senatorskiego biura. Tam wspina się po balkonie pod okno, po czym staje się świadkiem erotycznych ekscesów kochanków. 200px|thumb 200px|thumb Hadziukowej i Solejukowej udaje się doprowadzić dom do ładu. Po ciężkiej pracy raczą się kieliszeczkiem likieru, dyskutując zarazem o zasadności istnienia rodu męskiego. Gdy dochodzą do wniosku, że jego rola może być jedynie instrumentalna, rozmowę przerywa wizyta Pietrka i Stacha, martwiących się o swoich kolegów, którzy bez żadnego znanego powodu nie pojawili się na ławeczce. Tymczasem Ksiądz Robert wraz z wikarym Maciejem przemierzają z zawrotną prędkością wieś na rowerach. Zostają "dla żartu" zatrzymani przez policjanta Staśka. Podchodzą do nich Stach i Patryk, którzy postanowili złożyć zawiadomienie o zaginięciu kompanów. W kapłanach budzi się duch Ojca Mateusza. Wszyscy niezwłocznie udają się do domu Hadziuków, gdzie po pobieżnym przeszukaniu zostają odnalezione pełne (!) butelki Koziola Mocnego. W tej sytuacji zgromadzeni nabierają podejrzeń, iż niepokornych małżonków musiał spotkać ostateczny los. 200px|thumb Arkadiusz niecierpliwie czeka w domu na żonę, ta zaś po powrocie, zamiast dopuścić go do słowa, policzkuje go. Jest to kara za czyny jego pryncypała. Małżonkowie wymieniają się odkryciami, co w obojgu wzbudza poważny niepokój odnośnie konsekwencji ewentualnego skandalu, który musi wybuchnąć, jeśli te romanse wyjdą na jaw. Postanawiają zdusić zagrożenie w zarodku, udają się więc do dworku, aby wymusić na Lucy podjęcie jakichś działań zapobiegawczych. Niestety zarówno pani wójt, jak jej mąż stanowczo odmawiają wtrącenia się w prywatne sprawy innych. Gdy w drodze powrotnej Czerepachowie widzą Michałową, na Arkadiusza spada olśnienie. Któż, jak nie księżowska gospodyni, lepiej wywiąże się z zadania obrony moralności, szczególnie gdy może na sprawie ucierpieć dobre imię, a konkretniej nazwisko Proboszcza? Wieść o rzekomym mordzie roznosi się po całej wsi. W restauracji, gdzie Hadziukowa i Solejukowa poszukują swoich zaginionych mężów, Wioletka, Klaudia i Więcławska wspierają je w tej ciężkiej chwili i doradzają iść w zaparte. Gdy podejrzane o zbrodnię usiłują się wyprzeć, przyjaciółki przyklaskują tej postawie, nadal przekonane, że panie zakopały małżonków w ogródku. 200px|thumb Na plebanii, podczas obiadu, wikarzy rozmawiają z Michałową i uświadamiają sobie, że jeśli Hadziukowa i Solejukowa zamordowały swoich mężów, to ich ciał nie były w stanie wynieść zbyt daleko od domu. W tej sytuacji zrywają się i nie bacząc na pełne talerze, pędzą na rowerach poszukiwać corpus delicti. Michałowa również się śpieszy, ponieważ ma ważną misję do wypełnienia. Udaje się kolejno do Haliny i jej męża, każdemu z osobna nie pozostawiając żadnych wątpliwości, co się z nimi stanie, jeśli natychmiast nie zerwą grzesznych związków. Tymczasem księża poszukują Staśka, a gdy zamiast niego spotykają Francescę, sadzają ją na ramie roweru księdza Macieja i wiozą na miejsce zbrodni. W ogrodzie Hadziuków zastają świeżo rozkopaną glebę, zatem decydują się przeszukać to miejsce. W ziemi znajdują tajemniczą skrzynię, jednak wewnątrz, zamiast kościotrupów, znajduje się aparatura do pędzenia bimbru. O znaczenie znaleziska dopytuje się Francesca, pochodząca z kraju, gdzie produkcja spirytusu na domowy użytek nie jest znana. Solejukowa wpiera jej, że jest to stara dojarka do kóz, którą najwyraźniej Hadziuk zakopał sobie "na zaś". Wobec nieodnalezienia ciał, koledzy z ławeczki zmieniają miejsce poszukiwań i ostatecznie znajdują kolegów w szałasie w lesie. Ci z niepokojem przyjmują wieść o wykopaniu wiadomej aparatury. Udają się na plebanię, prosić księży, aby nie zawiadamiali o znalezisku organów ścigania. Na szczęście, a może nieszczęście, nikt nie jest zainteresowany posadzeniem ochlapusów w więzieniu. Proboszcz ma zgoła inne plany i zadaje im taką pokutę, że kto wie, czy nie woleliby zamienić jej na areszt. W domu Koziołów panuje grobowa atmosfera, zarówno Halina, jak jej mąż usiłują ukryć przed sobą nawzajem gorycz wynikającą z perspektywy rozstania z kochankami. Widzi to Klaudia i proponuje im terapię małżeńską. Oboje obruszają się na ten pomysł i udając wielce zgodną parę postanawiają wspólnie napić się koniaczku. Tymczasem Solejukowa i Hadziukowa zostają zawezwane na plebanię. Tam Proboszcz prosi obie kobiety, aby uwzględniły w przyszłych działaniach wobec mężów pokutę, jaką zadał im ksiądz, a jest to pokuta nie byle jaka – obaj grzesznicy mają do rana krzyżem w kościele przed ołtarzem leżeć. Samym kobietom zaś ksiądz nakazuje modlitwę i rozważenie, czy istotnie w tym małżeństwie winna złu jest tylko jedna strona Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy), *Cezary Żak (Senator/Biskup), *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy), *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza), *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz mąż Michałowej), *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach), *Emilia Komarnicka (Monika), *Dorota Chotecka-Pazura (Krystyna Więcławska), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk), *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona senatora), *Leon Charewicz (Ryszard Polakowski), *Magdalena Kuta (Leokadia Czerepach), *Katarzyna Żak (Kazimiera Solejuk), *Dorota Nowakowska (Celina Hadziuk), *Piotr Pręgowski (Patryk Pietrek), *Arkadiusz Nader (Posterunkowy), *Mateusz Rusin (ksiądz Maciej), *Bartłomiej Kasprzykowski (ksiądz Robert), *Magdalena Waligórska (Wioletka), *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł), *Anna Iberszer (Francesca) Cytaty *'"Społeczność Wilkowyj serdecznie wita przedstawicieli świata sztuki po powrocie z Ameryki"' - Senator do Moniki *'"Hadziuk! Jak Celina to zobaczy, to cię zabije i każdy sąd ją uniewinni"' - Więcławska do Hadziuka, kiedy zobaczyła w jakim stanie jest salon Hadziukowej *'"Jak Więcławska mojej powie, co tu zobaczyła, to tej cholery nawet czołgiem nie zatrzymasz, ona na tle sprzątania to obsesję ma"' - Hadziuk o swojej żonie *'"Pierwszy raz w życiu mam tak bogaty mąż"' - Lucy do Kusego *Solejuk (na widok idącej z siekierą Hadziukowej i Solejukowej):"Wieczne odpoczywanie racz nam dać Panie" Hadziuk:"A światłość wiekuista niechaj nam świeci na wieki" *'"Lepiej pantofel na głowie mieć niż rogi'" - Czerepach do Senatora *'"Taka rola agenta, jak trzeba - anioł stróż, jak trzeba - nadzorca niewolników"' - Monika do Lucy *'"Dla celebryty skandal jest pożądany, bo mu popularność nakręca, dokładnie odwrotnie niż dla polityka"' - Czerepach *'"Co jednego zabije to drugiego ożywi (...) Jeszcze 10, 15 lat i celebryta niczym się od polityka różnił nie będzie"' - Czerepach *'"Nosił wilk razy kilka, mogli ponieść i wilka"' - Stach Japycz *'"Takiego co by ich napadł to ja sobie nie mogę wyobrazić, chiba że jaki dewiant"' - Pietrek o Solejuku i Hadziuku *'"Świat całkiem zwariował i wszystko się zdarzyć może, co dawniej nie mogło"' - Stach Japycz *'"W biurze senatora?! No jak tak można, przecież to za pieniądze podatnika!"' - Lodzia o schadzce senatora i Moniki *'"Na co toż ten Pan Bóg taki mądry tych chłopów wymyślił? (...) Chyba że ku utrapieniu kobiet stworzył ich. Żeby przez cierpienie do świętości doprowadzić je. (...) Wiesz Hadziukowa co by to znaczyło? Że mężczyzna jako taki duszy nie ma i tylko instrumentalno rolę pełni"' - Solejukowa *'"Za twojego szefa, łajdaka, jak on taki to ty pewnie nie lepszy!"' - Lodzia po spoliczkowaniu Czerepacha *'"Kontrola techniczna stanu pojazdów i trzeźwości kierowców... Taki żarcik"' - Stasiek do wilkowyjskich wikarych *'"Oni własnego adresu mogliby zapomnieć, imienia ojca i matki, ale pełnych flaszek..."' - Stasiek o Solejuku i Hadziuku *'"A poszły gdzie moczymordy obie, zabradziażyły, leżo napite, a my temu winne?"' - Solejukowa do Staśka *'"Stasiek, jak ja cię zaraz palnę to tobie się wszystko zatrze. Jakbyś ten bardach widział, co oni tu zostawili, to byś się głupio nie dziwił!"' - Solejukowa do Staśka *'"Amicus Plato, sed magis amica veritas (Miłuję Platona, lecz milsza mi prawda)"' - ks.Maciej do Solejukowej *'"Nadzwyczajne sytuacje wymagają nadzwyczajnych środków"' - Czerepach do Lodzi o Michałowej *'"Jak faceci tyle chleją, to kobieta ma prawo wyjść z nerw"' - Wioletka *'"A co to jakiś bar szybkiej obsługi?"'- Ksiądz Proboszcz do Michałowej *'"Taka radiowoza to tylko w Wilkowyje!"' - Francesca gdy ks.Maciej podwoził ją na ramie roweru *'"Ja tylko jedno ostrzeżenie daje (...) Ja Pan Bóg nie jestem, ludzi nie sądzę, ale recydywy nie daruję!"' - Michałowa do Haliny *'"Pani Hadziuke! Psiedziec i tak kopać bendziem, to pani powie sama"' (gdzie leżą zwłoki mężów) - Francesca do Hadziukowej *Senator:"Co Michałowa mi się tu rządzi jak na plebani?" Michałowa:"Ja się tu zaraz lepiej porządzę, tak że mu w pięty pójdzie" *Hadziuk:"Aparaturę do pędzenia moją znaleźli" Solejuk:"Ja pierniczę, za to, to i ze 2 lata mogą dać i to bez zawiasów" Pietrek:"Tylko jak znaczne ilości, jak na własny użytek to rok najwięcej" Stach Japycz:"Obawiam się, że Solejuk rację ma, Hadziuka własny użytek to są bardzo znaczne ilości" *'"Już tak w małżeństwie, żeby tylko jedna strona na 100% winna była to naprawdę rzadko się zdarza"' - Ks. Proboszcz o Hadziukach i Solejukach Ciekawostki *Wielu Ranczersów w odcinku Zbrodnia to niesłychana... odnalazło, zapewne zamierzone, nawiązania do serialu Ojciec Mateusz. *Tytuł odcinka stanowią dwa pierwsze wersy ballady Adama Mickiewicza pt. Lilije. Zobacz też *Seria VIII *Seria VIII (DVD) *Seria VIII (Album) Linki zewnętrzne *Zobacz odcinek na stronie TVP Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria VIII